Oranges Meets Pink
by The.RED.Phantom
Summary: Siapa sih yang tahu, kalau ternyata buah jeruk itu bisa menyatukan dua orang yang berbeda menjadi sepasang sejoli? Mulai dari bijinya, kulitnya, sarinya dan buahnya, semua itu bisa menyatukan pasangan ini. NaruSaku, AU. Fail at summaries, mind to R&R?


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Fanfic abal, gaje, AU-ish, dan mungkin kelewat OOC**

**

* * *

****ORANGE MEETS PINK**

Naruto dan Sakura awalnya adalah 2 orang yang saling berlainan. Naruto Uzumaki adalah anak laki-laki yang penuh semangat, punya kebiasaan senang mengerjai orang, punya tingkat percaya diri yang tinggi, terbuka, kalau dibilang tak terlalu pintar, senang mengajak orang bercanda meski orang yang diajak tidak suka bercanda, gampang emosian dan selalu tersenyum.

Sedangkan Sakura Haruno adalah cewek yang sebaliknya. Orangnya tenang meski terkadang gampang terpancing emosi, tidak senang diajak bercanda, pintar, anggun dengan gelagatnya yang bak seorang Nona kaya, cantik, sebenarnya pemalu sehingga bisa disebut dalam kategori cewek 'tsundere', dan dibalik semua sikapnya itu punya rasa keadilan yang tinggi.

Mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang saling berlainan, namun ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Awalnya mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada satu hal mampu menyatukan kedua orang ini. Hal itu adalah...

Jeruk.

* * *

_Yang pertama, bijinya, di mana biji buah jeruk mempertemukan mereka berdua_.

Pada suatu siang, Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan ke tengah kota sendirian, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya pada hari Minggu. Biasanya ia selalu ditemani kedua sahabatnya, Hinata dan Ino. Tetapi karena keduanya sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, sehingga Sakura terpaksa pergi jalan-jalan sendirian. Merasakan penat di kakinya, Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk di atas bangku taman yang terletak di tengah taman kota dan membaca buku yang baru saja dibelinya.

Kebetulan bersebelahan dengan kursi yang sedang diduduki Sakura, ada Naruto. Ia sedang berjualan buah jeruk menggantikan ayahnya yang absen berjualan karena sedang sakit encok. Kesal karena stan warung jeruknya tak urung dikunjungi pengunjung, Naruto dengan diam-diam mencomot salah satu buah jeruk yang dijualnya dan tak segan-segan langsung mengupas kulitnya dan memakannya. Naasnya, buah jeruk yang dimakannya ternyata mengandung banyak biji di dalamnya. Malas mengumpulkannya, Naruto sembarangan saja meludahkan biji di dalam mulutnya ke segala arah. Beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya terkena ludahnya termasuk biji jeruk, sehingga mereka memilih menjauh dari Naruto. Dan salah satu dari mereka yang terkena hujan lokalnya adalah Sakura.

"Aw!" seru Sakura kaget saat ia merasa ada sesuatu kecil dan basah menghujani kepalanya. Sakura buru-buru memegang kepalanya dan mendapati 3 buah biji jeruk tersangkut di atas kepalanya. Sakura celingukan, "Ini biji jeruk dari mana, sih?" omelnya, mencari-cari asal biji jeruk tersebut berasal. Ketika Sakura menyadari bahwa ada seorang pria penjual jeruk sedang memakan jeruk dan meludahkan biji-bijinya ke sembarang arah, Sakura langsung saja menghampirinya, "Hoi! Kau!"

Naruto masih belum sadar bahwa Sakura tengah berbicara dengannya. Ia malah bersenandung. Sakura yang kesal tak dipungkiri langsung berteriak di dekat kuping Naruto, "HOOIII! PUNYA KUPING GAK SIH? KESANGKUT KACANG IJO KALI, YA, KUPING SITU?"

Naruto gelagapan saat ia menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah meneriakki dirinya. Ia celingukan, "Hee? Kau sedang berbicara denganku, ya?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan muka polos sambil menunjuk ke arah mukanya sendiri.

"Iya! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu!" bentak Sakura kesal, "Kalau jadi orang jangan sembarangan, dong! Masa buang sambah sembarangan, ke kepala orang! Emang kau pikir aku ini tempat sampah ya? Seenaknya meludahi kepalaku dengan biji-biji jeruk!"

"Idih. Siapa yang ngeludahin kepala situ?" cibir Naruto, "Kau yang salah, sih. Kenapa gak menjauh saat kuludahi. Gitu aja kok repot..." ia langsung memakai kacamata hitamnya dan kembali memakan buah jeruk jualannya.

"Dasar gak tahu sopan santun! Pokoknya aku menuntut ucapan minta maaf darimu!" kata Sakura sengit.

Naruto melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, "Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf. Maaf, ya." Sakura tambah gregetan menanggapi pria yang didepannya. Ia langsung menjitak kepala Naruto. Naruto pun terjatuh dari kursinya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol sehabis dijitak Sakura, "Hei! Apaan, sih! Cewek cantik kok mukul?"

"Biarin, emang cewek gak boleh mukul cowok? Pokoknya cepet minta maaf yang bener! Gak tahu sopan santun banget, ya, jadi cowok," gerutu Sakura.

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, ya, Nona. Aku minta maaf setulus-tulusnya dalam hatiku. Inget, mumpung mau masuk bulan Idul Fitri," kata Naruto akhirnya. Tetapi kemudian wajahnya terlihat bingung, 'Emang gua ngerayain Idul Fitri?'. Apalagi saat ia melihat Sakura malah memasang wajah tambah cemberut, Naruto menghela nafas, "Masa salah lagi, sih, Non?"

Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, 'Cara minta maafmu yang salah...'

"Ya udah, deh," kata Naruto pada akhirnya. Ia mengambil beberapa buah jeruk dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong, "Ini. Ambillah. Sebagai ucapan minta maaf. Sekarang kau bisa memaafkanku atas ketidak sopananku tadi?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan kantong berisi buah jeruk pada Sakura.

Sakura memasang wajah kaget, "Eh? Ta-tapi... ini kan barang jualanmu," lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Baiklah, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya," Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Tak apa. Ambillah. Sebagai ucapan maafku," kata Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Sakura yang masih ragu-ragu akhirnya terpaksa mengambil kantong berisi buah jeruk tersebut sambil berbisik 'terima kasih'. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Lalu matanya terbelalak seolah-olah teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, siapa namamu Nona cantik? Kalau aku boleh tahu..."

Sakura memerah, "Na-namaku Sakura Haruno," katanya sambil memalingkan mukanya, "Kau?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," kata Naruto, "Kapan-kapan... Mampirlah ke stan tempatku berjualan jeruk."

Itu adalah awal dari pertemuan mereka. Dan sejak saat itu, keduanya mulai berteman baik.

* * *

_Yang kedua, kulit jeruknya, di mana rasa suka mulai tumbuh_

2 minggu kemudian setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya jadi dekat, bahkan mereka sampai bertukar nomor hp. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama di stan warung jeruk milik Naruto, karena terkadang Sakura senang ikut membantu Naruto berjualan jeruk. Dan kadang Sakura selalu membawakan Naruto camilan yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk Naruto. Naruto juga, kadang ia memberi bonus pada Sakura saat Sakura sedang membeli buah jeruk miliknya.

"Hei, aku baru saja mendapat jeruk dari Amerika. Kau mau mecoba mencicipinya, Sakura-chan?" tawar Naruto pada suatu hari.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh pada Naruto, "Memangnya boleh? Aku takut kena marah paman Minato," kata Sakura, "Lebih jangan dimakan. Nanti bagaimana kalau stoknya benar-benar habis, padahal hari ini baru terjual 3 kilo..."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," ujar Naruto, "Aku saja yang makan," ia mengambil sebuah jeruk dari dalam kardus dan memakannya.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya merapikan jeruk-jeruk yang berserakan di atas tanah. Dan di saat yang bersamaan Naruto tak sengaja melempar kulit jeruk ke sekitar tanah. Sakura yang melihat bahwa Naruto sembarangan membuang sampah kulit jeruk ke lantai mengomel, "Naruto! Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Jangan buang sampah sembarangan dong!"

"Eh? Maaf. Biar nanti kubersihkan," kata Naruto santai.

Sakura menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat Sakura tengah membawa kardus berisi buah jeruk, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak kulit jeruk yang baru saja Naruto makan. Karena masih licin, Sakura terpeleset, "Hyaaaa!"

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mulai jatuh menabrak lantai, secara refleks langsung berlari menuju Sakura sambil mengembangkan kedua tangannya agar Sakura jatuh tepat di kedua tangannya, "Eit!" BRUAAAKKK! Tubuh Sakura akhirnya jatuh juga. Bukan jatuh ke lantai, melainkan jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aduh, kepalaku..." erang Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Terima kasih, ya..." Sakura menyipitkan matanya, merasa sakit di bagian kakinya. Tetapi wajahnya langsung memerah saat ia menyadari bahwa ia tengah selonjoran di atas tubuh Naruto, apalagi wajah mereka saling berdekatan. Naruto juga menyadari hal yang sama, ia langsung memerah bak tomat. Tetapi ia tak bisa bangun karena Sakura tetap berada di atas badannya.

"Duh, anak-anak jaman sekarang..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pria, "Malu dong, diliatin banyak orang saat kalian sedang begituan..."

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, ternyata ayah Naruto alias Paman Minato beserta Kakashi, sepupu jauh Naruto.

"Naruto, kau sedang melakukan apa dengan gadis cantik itu?" goda Kakashi, "Kau masih belum cukup umur melakukannya dengan seorang gadis..."

"Di-diam!" gerutu Naruto malu. Sakura yang juga ikut-ikutan malu mendengar ucapan Kakashi langsung berdiri dengan gelagapan, apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memerah sepertinya, "Kakak dan ayah ini apa-apaan sih! Jangan mengejekku seperti itu!" ia kembali mencomot jeruk yang dimakannya.

"Kami tidak menggodamu, kok," kata Minato santai. Ia tersenyum pada Sakura sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "Pasti aku dan Kushina akan bangga sekali kalau bisa mempunyai menantu sepertimu. Bagaimana? Kau keberatan tidak menjadi istri Naruto?"

Naruto tersedak dengan jeruknya, sedangkan Sakura tanpa sadar menjatuhkan kardus berisi jeruk, "Ke-kenapa Paman bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura dengan muka memerah.

"Manis sekali... wajah pacarmu memerah, tuh, Naruto..." goda Kakashi.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" seru Sakura dan Naruto berbarengan.

"Barengan pula bicaranya..." kata Minato menambahkan. Ia dan Kakashi tertawa cekikikan pada Naruto dan Sakura yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, "Sudahlah. Kalian pasanganya yang di situ, bantu aku dan Kakashi mengangkat kardus-kardus ini." Naruto membuka mulutnya, hendak protes, tetapi ia akhirnya memilih tak mendebat perkataan ayahnya.

Ia menatap Sakura yang juga sedang menatap dirinya. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama... Dan itulah saat-saat di mana benih-benih suka dan benih-benih rasa cinta tumbuh di antara keduanya.

* * *

_Yang ketiga, sari jeruk. Di mana mereka berciuman untuk pertama kalinya..._

Suatu siang yang panas. Sakura kembali datang ke warung jeruk Naruto sambil membawa sari jeruk yang sengaja ia buat dari tadi pagi di rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana ia langsung disambut Naruto.

"Kau telat," kata Naruto. Tepatnya Naruto bukan menyambutnya, tetapi malah mengomelinya.

"Maaf, maaf! Aku di rumah ada urusan lain sih," kata Sakura, menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Kemudian ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan mengambil sebotol sari jeruk, "Kau mau meminumnya? Aku juga baru saja membuatnya di rumah tadi... Aku membuatnya dari jeruk yang kubeli darimu, lho," kata Sakura menawarkan sebotol sari jeruk pada Naruto.

Naruto langsung meraih botol berisi sari jeruk dai tangan Sakura, "Terima kasih. Aku memang sudah haus dari tadi," ia meneguknya sampai botol tersebut benar-benar kosong, "Puah! Segarnya, benar-benar enak sekali! Sekarang aku bisa kembali bekerja!"

"Eh. Tunggu sebentar Naruto," panggil Sakura. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan muka bingung, "Ini. Di wajahmu masih ada sari jeruknya," kata Sakura sambil mengelap wajah Naruto dengan tangannya, "Seperti anak kecil saja."

Naruto memerah saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja mengelap wajahnya, "S-Sakura-chan..."

"Ya? Kenapa?" Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura tersentak, "Na-Naruto? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" wajah Sakura mulai memerah, apalagi saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke dekat wajah Sakura.

Akhirnya bibir keduanya bertemu. Sakura cukup kaget saat tiab-tiba saja Naruto menciumnya. Tetapi kemudian ia menikmatinya. Ia menahan nafasnya, sama halnya dengan Naruto. Kemudian bibir keduanya menjauh, dan nafas mereka sama-sama tersengal-sengal. Sakura memegangi bibirnya, ia merasakan rasa jeruk di mulutnya.

"Na-Naruto..." bisik Sakura. Ia menatap Naruto yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangannya. Tampaknya wajah Naruto juga ikut-ikutan memerah sepertinya.

"Maaf tiba-tiba aku menciumu... habisnya, aku tak bisa menahannya..." kata Naruto malu-malu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "T-tak apa... A-aku juga..."

"Kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" pertanyaan itu mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku jadi... kekasihmu..?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya tak apa sih kalau kau menolakku, hehehe. Maaf aku menembakmu tiba-tiba," Naruto hanya tertawa, "Aku tak akan memaksamu. Kalau kau mau menerimaku, aku akan senang sekali...," katanya, berusaha agar tak membingungkan Sakura, "Tapi kalau kau menolakku, mungkin aku bisa terjun dari lantai 13 atau gantung diri..." ia langsung melanjutkan perkataannya, sebelum Sakura memang menolaknya.

Sakura melongo mendengar ucapan Naruto. Tetapi ia malah tertawa, "Terserah kau mau bunuh diri atau tidak. Aku tak peduli," kata Sakura akhirnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Sakura kembali berkata, "Soalnya percuma saja kau bunuh diri kalau pada akhirnya aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu."

"Eh?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "Ja-jadi... Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Sakura mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Aku senang sekali! Aku senang sekali bisa berpacaran dengamu!" ia memeluk Sakura.

"...Aku juga..." kata Sakura malu-malu.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Kemudian tangannya kembali memegangi kedua sisi wajah Sakura. Wajah mereka kembali berdekatan, lalu bibir keduanya pun bertemu. Sakura dan Naruto menikmati ciuman mereka. Tangan mereka saling berpegangan satu sama lain. Sakura mulai merasakan rasa jeruk mengalir di mulutnya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti berciuman? Banyak orang yang melihat kalian lho..."

Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka. Naruto dan Sakura buru-buru menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka dan melihat dari mana asal suara tersebut. ternyata suara tersebut berasal dari Minato.

"A-ayah? Sedang apa ayah di sini? Dan sejak kapan ayah di sini?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Aku ke sini karena mengkhawatirkan kalian. Takut saja ada apa-apa dengan kalian. Saat aku datang ke sini, aku mendapati kalian sedang berciuman... dan aku tak menyangka Naruto, kau benar-benar pria sejati! Kau berani menembak cewek secantik Sakura di hadapan publik!" seru Minato bangga.

Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama memandang Minato dengan tatapan bingung. Tetapi kemudian akhirnya mereka mengerti setelah melihat kerumunan orang tengah melihat ke arah keduanya dengan wajah memerah. Sakura dan Naruto sama-sama harus menahan malu, karena ternyata keduanya tengah dilihat orang sejak dari tadi. Tapi untung saja karena atraksi mereka berdua, warung jeruk Naruto jadi ramai pengunjung.

* * *

_Yang keempat, jeruknya. Cara melamar wanita dengan buah jeruk  
_

Hari ini hari ulang tahun Sakura, tanggal 28 Maret. Sakura mengundang beberapa orang teman dekatnya dan termasuk Naruto, yang sudah lebih dari 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya, ke pesta ulang tahunnya yang ia rayakan di sebuah restoran mewah.

"Selamat ulang tahun Sakura!" seru Ino dan Hinata bersamaan, sambil menyerahkan dua bingkis kado pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Ino, Hinata. Kadonya pasti bagus, nanti akan cepat-cepat kubuka," kata Sakura senang, ia mengambil kado dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini kado dari kami juga," kata Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba dan Neji berbarengan.

"Kalian juga, terima kasih banyak!" seru Sakura senang sambil mengambil bingkisan berukuran sangat besar dari keempat teman lelakinya tersebut.

Tetapi wajah Sakura terlihat murung meski ia menerima hadiah dari teman-temannya. Ia berkali-kali terlihat sedang celingukan, seolah-olah sedang mencari seseorang. Sakura menghela nafas, 'Apa dia tak akan datang di hari spesialku ini, ya?'

"Oh, ya. Sakura, mana cowokmu? Tumben aku tak melihat Naruto..." kata Ino, mengagetkan Sakura.

"Iya. Mana?" timpal Neji.

Sakura gelagapan, "Mungkin ia datang telat sedikit. Hehehe, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja acaranya?" tawar Sakura pada teman-temannya.

"Gak apa, nih? Gak enak sama cowokmu kalau kita mulai acaranya tanpa dia lho," ujar Hinata khawatir.

"Gak apa, tenang aja. Pasti dia akan mengerti kok..." Sakura meringis sedikit saat ia menyahit perkataan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin mulai tanpa kekasihnya. Tetapi ia juga tak ingin membuat hari spesialnya ini menjadi acara yang buruk. Jadi akhirnya dengan berat hati Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan acara tanpa Naruto.

Setelah acara potong kue selesai berlangsung, Naruto masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sakura akhirnya mulai merasa cemas.

"Kok Naruto masih belum datang juga?" tanya Sasuke ingin tahu, "Ke mana dia? Apa dia tak sadar bahwa hari ini hari ulang tahun Sakura?"

"Woi, Sas!" seru Kiba, ia menyikut Sasuke saat melihat raut wajah Sakura jadi berubah khawatir. Sasuke buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

"Sakura, aku hanya-"

"Tak apa. Mungkin Naruto memang lupa," kata Sakura getir. Ia melihat bahwa di restoran tak ada sosok pria yang dinantikan kedatangannya. Sakura memegangi dadanya, merasa kesal sekaligus sedih karena Naruto, pacarnya sendiri tak datang merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Apa mungkin Naruto memang lupa akan hari ulang tahunnya? Tetapi kemarin Naruto bilang bahwa ia akan datang ke ulang tahunnya hari ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat!"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sakura. Sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ternyata Naruto. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal saat ia masuk ke dalam restoran. Sakura tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya.

"Cielah, kok baru datang sekarang? Kasihan Sakura, dong! Cewekmu sudah menungguimu dari tadi!" omel Ino kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku harus beres-beres warung dulu. Hehehe," jelas Naruto sambil memasang tampang polos, "Maaf, ya, Sakura."

Sakura hanya diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Naruto memasang wajah heran melihat sikap Sakura, sama seperti dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara benturan keras dari dalam restoran. Ternyata suara Sakura yang sedang meninju perut Naruto. Naruto merintih pelan sebelum tumbang ke atas lantai.

"Duh, sakit, tuh," ringis Kiba, melihat Naruto ditinju oleh Sakura tepat di bagian perut. Kasihan sekali Naruto, datang-datang sudah ditinju oleh pacarnya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh! Kupikir kau tidak akan datang!" seru Sakura kesal, sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Duh, jangan nangis dong!" ujar Naruto panik melihat Sakura menangis.

"Tanggung jawab Naruto! Masa cewekmu sendiri kau buat menangis!" goda Shikamaru, memanasi keadaan.

"Betul, tuh!" timpal Sasuke sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Eh? Eh? Tapi aku kan sudah minta maaf!" kata Naruto. Ia tak tahan melihat gadisnya menangis di depannya. Sambil menarik nafas Naruto memeluk Sakura, "Sudah. Memang aku salah datangnya telat. Tapi yang penting aku sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Maafkan aku, ya, Sakura..."

Teman-teman mereka yang lain yang melihat mereka sedang berpelukan hanya menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah, "Duh. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa panas begini, ya?" bisik Hinata.

"Kurang udara, nih. Ehem," Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana, "Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja acaranya?"

Naruto dan Sakura saling melepas pelukan, "Ya. Ide bagus," kata Naruto, "Tetapi sebelumnya... aku ingin memberi hadiah pada Sakura."

Sakura mendongak ke arah Naruto, "Eh? Hadiah apa?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Naruto meraih-raih sesuatu dari balik jaketnya. Sakura melihat kekasihnya sedang mengambil hadiah untuknya dengan perasaan senang. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran dengan kado yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya. Kemudian Naruto menarik sesuatu dari kantong bajunya, "Ah! Ini dia, kado untukmu!" seru Naruto. Teman-teman mereka yang lain dan Sakura melihat ke kado yang dibawa oleh Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. Tetapi binar dari mata mereka mendadak padam.

"Jeruk?" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kau memang kurang modal, ya, Naruto," cibir Shikamaru, sweat drop melihat kado yang dibawa oleh Naruto.

"Masa cewekmu hanya kau hadiahi jeruk," timpal Neji.

"Ah! Dasar cerewet!" seru Naruto kesal menanggapi ucapan teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah semuanya. Yang penting Naruto sudah datang ke pesta ulang tahunku!" kata Sakura panik, berusahaha meredakan suasana sebelum terjadi perkelahian, "Terima kasih, ya Naruto," ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengecup pipinya, "Apa boleh aku memakannya sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sakura mulai membuka kulit jeruk tersebut. Tetapi matanya terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat bahwa kulit jeruk tersebut sebenarnya sudah terbuka sejak dari tadi. Masa Naruto benar-benar kurang modal sehingga hanya menghadiahkan kulit jeruk padanya? Tetapi kekhawatiran Sakura menghilang saat ia melihat kotak kecil merah dari dalam kulit jeruk.

"Ng? Apa itu? Apa yang berada di dalam kulit jeruk itu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah tersebut perlahan-lahan. Dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sebatang cincin perak bermata berlian kecil di dalamnya. Sakura buru-buru menoleh ke arah Naruto, "Na-Naruto? K-kau serius?" Naruto hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Sakura ketika membuka kulit jeruk tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang kau hadiahkan pada Sakura, Naruto?" Sasuke jadi ikutan penasaran.

"Eh! Itu 'kan cincin berlian! Astaga, indah sekali!" seru Hinata kagum melihat benda yang berada di tangan Sakura.

Naruto duduk di bawah Sakura dan meraih tangan Sakura. Ia meminta kembali cincin berlian tersebut sambil berkata, "Sakura Haruno, bersediakah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura dan semua orang yang berada di restoran kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto. Wah, lamaran di depan umum nih! Langsung saja seluruh pengunjung restoran menatap ke arah mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu pula.

Sakura yang merasa malu karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto melamarnya di depan umum, memerah wajahnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Ka-kalau kau bilang begitu..." Sakura menarik nafas, "Baiklah... aku bersedia menjadi istrimu..."

Semua yang berada di dalam restoran langsung heboh mendengar jawaban Sakura. Mereka bersorak seolah-olah seperti sedang melihat pertandingan bola, tak mempedulikan Sakura dan Naruto yang sama-sama memerah wajahnya. Hinata dan Ino menyelamati Sakura, sedangkan Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke memuji Naruto atas keberaniannya karena berani melamar Sakura di depan umum.

Dan sejak saat itulah, jeruk menjadi simbol cinta Naruto dan Sakura. Karena berkat buah jeruk, Naruto dan Sakura bisa menjadi pasangan bahagia.

~FIN~

* * *

_**Author commentary: **_***sembunyi di balik lemari* maaf, ceritanya gaje! Maaf, maaf! *nangis darah*. Sebenarnya mau dibuat ada unsur humornya, tapi jadi kacau begini... tak apalah, flame pantas saya dapatkan... Review? *masih sembunyi, menahan malu***


End file.
